windowsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Internet Explorer
Internet Explorer (usualmente abreviado a IE) es un navegador web que fue desarrollado por Microsoft para el sistema operativo Microsoft Windows desde 1995. En el año 2015 se anunció que a partir de Windows 10 se sustituye por Microsoft Edge.1 Fue uno de los navegadores web más utilizados de Internet desde 1999, con un pico máximo de cuota de utilización del 95 % entre 2002 y 2003. Sin embargo, dicha cuota de mercado ha disminuido paulatinamente con los años debido a una renovada competencia por parte de otros navegadores, logrando aproximadamente entre el 30 % y 54 % en 2012, y aún menos, cuando logra ser superado por Google Chrome, dependiendo de la fuente de medición global. La situación empeora cada vez más en el 2012 cuando tuvo un bajón del 53 % al 33 % hasta el momento su cuota sigue en descenso con un 27 % de la cuota hasta el momento.2345 Su versión final fue Internet Explorer 11, que está disponible para Windows 7 SP1,6 Windows 8, Windows 8.1 y Windows 10. . Los sistemas operativos Windows Vista, Windows XP, Windows Server 2003 y anteriores ya no están soportados.78 Esta nueva versión de Internet Explorer incorpora considerables avances en la interpretación de estándares webrespecto a sus precursores, como el soporte para CSS3, SVG, HTML5 (incluyendo las etiquetas , y ), el formato de archivo tipográfico web "WOFF", además de incluir mejoras de rendimiento como la aceleración por hardware para el proceso de renderizado de páginas web y un nuevo motor de JavaScript denominado Chakra.9 También se han producido compilaciones de Internet Explorer (algunas actualmente discontinuadas) para otros sistemas operativos, incluyendo Internet Explorer Mobile (Windows CEy Windows Mobile), Internet Explorer para Mac (Mac OS 7.01 a 10) e Internet Explorer para UNIX (Solaris, HP-UX) y Xbox 360. Historiaeditar Artículo principal: Historia de Internet Explorer El proyecto Internet Explorer se inició en el verano de 1994 por Thomas Reardon y, posteriormente, dirigido por Benjamin Slivka, aprovechando el código fuente de Spyglass, Inc. Mosaic, uno de los primeros navegadores web comerciales con vínculos formales con el navegador pionero NCSA Mosaic. A finales de 1994, Microsoft se acoge al licenciamiento de Spyglass Mosaic para su ulterior desarrollo, mediante un pago trimestral más un porcentaje de los ingresos producidos por las ganancias que recibiera del software. Aunque con un nombre similar al NCSA Mosaic, Spyglass Mosaic utilizó el código fuente de NCSA Mosaic solo con moderación.10 Internet Explorer fue lanzado por primera vez para su instalación como un complemento de Microsoft Plus! para Windows 95 en el año de 1995. Posteriormente se introduciría gratuitamente en determinadas versiones OEM de Windows 95, y además se incluyó de forma predeterminada en versiones posteriores de Windows. Sin embargo, el permitir que el sistema operativo llevara consigo el navegador de forma gratuita (evitando con ello el pago de regalías a Spyglass, Inc.), hizo que poco después se tradujera en una demanda y una posterior indemnización de varios millones de dólares.11 Historial de lanzamientoseditar Véase también: Versiones de Internet Explorer ; Notas * Las diversas versiones de Internet Explorer para Windows reciben el mismo soporte (dentro del ciclo de vida) del sistema operativo al que fue lanzado. Información del ciclo de vida de soporte para sistemas operativos Windows®. * No se incluyen Service Packs a menos que sean significativos. Otras versioneseditar Otra versión vigente desde finales de la década de 1990 y que se incluye en dispositivos OEM, es denominada Internet Explorer for Windows CE (IE CE), la cual está disponible para plataformas WinCE y actualmente construida sobre la base de IE6. En Windows 10, Internet Explorer 11 es reemplazado por "Microsoft Edge" un navegador web que se ve y siente diferente, según Microsoft. Este nuevo navegador no es una versión nueva o un lavado de cara de Internet Explorer, fue construido desde "cero" por lo que utiliza un nuevo motor de renderizado "EdgeHTML" y una nueva interfaz más cómoda para dispositivos táctiles y teléfonos celulares. Este renovado navegador está disponible en todas las plataformas de Windows 10 incluidas las móviles, Internet Explorer 11 también se encuentra disponible en Windows 10 pero para efectos de retro compatibilidad y navegación de páginas específicas, aunque al utilizarlo se anima al usuario a cambiar a EDGE. Para dispositivos móviles como PDA y teléfonos inteligentes, existe Internet Explorer for Pocket PC, renombrada como Internet Explorer Mobile for Windows Mobile. Esta versión disponible para el sistema operativo Windows Mobile, continúa desarrollándose junto con las versiones más avanzadas para equipos de escritorio listadas en la anterior tabla. Característicaseditar Internet Explorer ha sido diseñado para una amplia gama de páginas web y para proporcionar determinadas funciones dentro de los sistemas operativos, incluyendo Windows Update. Durante el apogeo de la guerra de navegadores, Internet Explorer sustituyó a Netscape cuando se encontraban a favor de apoyar las progresivas características tecnológicas de la época.12 Soporte de estándareseditar Artículo principal: Trident Comparación de los motores de renderizado. Internet Explorer, utilizando el motor de diseño Trident, soporta HTML 4.01, CSS 1.0, CSS 2.1 y XML 1, con pequeñas lagunas de contenido. El soporte para gran parte del borrador de estándar CSS3, así como HTML5 está en el proyectado para Internet Explorer 9.13 Es totalmente compatible con XSLT 1.0, así como un dialecto de XSLT obsoleto creado por Microsoft al que se refiere a menudo como WD-XSL. Está proyectado soporte para XSLT 2.0 para versiones futuras de Internet Explorer, blogeros de Microsoft han indicado que el desarrollo está en marcha, pero las fechas no se han anunciado. Internet Explorer ha sido objeto de críticas por su limitado soporte a estándares web abiertos, se dice que un objetivo de mayor importancia de Internet Explorer 9, era mejorar el soporte a las normas ya dichas. Normas de extensioneseditar Resultado de la prueba Acid2''que revisa la conformidad con la norma estándar CSS2 en Internet Explorer 8. ''Acid3 en Internet Explorer 9. Acid3 prueba la compatibilidad con los lenguajes Document Object Model (DOM) y JavaScript, además de SVG y CSS3 (aunque este último no es aún estándar). Internet Explorer ha introducido una serie de extensiones propietarias de muchas de las normas, incluyendo HTML, CSS y dron. Esto ha dado lugar a una serie de páginas web que solo se pueden ver correctamente con Internet Explorer. Internet Explorer ha introducido una serie de prórrogas a JavaScript que han sido adoptadas por otros navegadores. Estas incluyen innerHTML, que devuelve la cadena de hdmi dentro de un elemento, el XML HTTP Request, que permite el envío de la petición HTTP y la recepción de la respuesta HTTP. Algunas de estas funcionalidades no son posibles hasta la introducción de los métodos de DOM inducidos por W3C. Otras normas que prevé Microsoft son: soporte vertical de texto, pero en una sintaxis diferente a la recomendación de la W3C; soporte para una variedad de efectos de imagen14 y apoyo al código de secuencia de comandos, en particular JScript Encode.15 También se prevé soporte a la incrustación de tipos de letra EOT en páginas web.16 Usabilidad y accesibilidadeditar Internet Explorer hace uso de la accesibilidad prevista en Windows. Internet Explorer también es una interfaz de usuario de FTP, con operaciones similares a las del Explorador de Windows (aunque esta característica requiere una ventana que se abre en las últimas versiones del navegador, en lugar de forma nativa en el navegador). Las versiones recientes bloquean las ventanas emergentes e incluyen navegación por pestañas. La navegación con pestañas también puede ser añadida a las versiones anteriores mediante la instalación de las diferentes barras de herramientas, proporcionadas por los principales motores de búsqueda en internet. Cachéeditar Internet Explorer guarda archivos temporales de Internet para permitir un acceso más rápido (o el acceso fuera de línea) a páginas visitadas anteriormente. El contenido está indexado en un archivo de base de datos, conocido como Index.dat. Los archivos múltiples que existen son diferentes índices de contenido, contenido visitado, RSS, Autocompletar, páginas web visitadas, las cookies, etc.17 Antes de IE7, la limpieza de la caché se utilizaba para borrar el índice, pero los archivos no eran eliminados. Esta característica era un riesgo potencial para la seguridad tanto para los individuos como para las empresas. A partir de Internet Explorer 7, tanto el índice de entradas de los archivos como ellos mismos se eliminan de la memoria caché cuando se borra. Políticas de grupoeditar Internet Explorer es totalmente configurable mediante directiva de grupo. Los administradores de dominios Windows Server pueden aplicar y hacer cumplir una serie de ajustes que afectan a la interfaz de usuario (por ejemplo, deshabilitar elementos de menú y las opciones de configuración individual), así como las características de seguridad tales como la descarga de archivos, la configuración de la zona, por configuración del sitio, comportamiento de control ActiveX, y otros. La configuración puede ser establecida para cada usuario y para cada máquina. Internet Explorer también soporta autenticación integrada de Windows. Arquitecturaeditar Estructura de IE 8. Internet Explorer utiliza una arquitectura componentizada en torno al "Modelo de objetos componentes" (COM). Se compone de cinco componentes principales, cada uno de los cuales están contenidos en archivos .dll distintos y exponen un conjunto de interfaces COM que les permite ser usados por el ejecutable principal de Internet Explorer, iexplore.exe:18 * Wininet.dll : Wininet.dll es el manejador de protocolo HTTP y FTP. Se ocupa de todas las comunicaciones de red para estos protocolos. * Urlmon.dll : Urlmon.dll es responsable de la manipulación de contenidos basadas en MIME y descarga de contenido web. * MSHTML.dll : MSHTML.dll alberga el motor de renderizado Trident introducido en Internet Explorer 4, que se encarga de mostrar las páginas en la pantalla y el manejo de los DOM de las páginas web. MSHTML.dll analiza el HTML/CSS de los archivos y crea el interior de la representación DOM. También expone un conjunto de APIs para la inspección en tiempo de ejecución y modificación del árbol DOM. Internet Explorer no incluye la funcionalidad nativa de secuencias de comandos. Por el contrario MSHTML.dll expone a otro conjunto de APIs que permiten a cualquier entorno de programación ser conectado en el DOM.19 * Shdocvw.dll : Shdocvw.dll proporciona la navegación, almacenamiento local y funcionalidades para el navegador. * Browseui.dll : Browseui.dll es responsable de la interfaz de usuario del navegador, incluyendo el marco de la interfaz gráfica de usuario (chrome), albergando todos los menús y barras de herramientas. Internet Explorer 8 presenta algunos cambios arquitectónicos importantes, llamados Loosely Coupled IE, o LCIE). LCIE separa el proceso de la interfaz de usuario del proceso que alberga las diferentes aplicaciones web en diferentes pestañas (procesos por pestaña). Un proceso de la interfaz de usuario puede crear varios procesos a la vez, cada uno de los cuales puede ser de diferente nivel de integridad; cada pestaña puede alojar múltiples sitios web. Cada proceso de pestaña tiene su propia caché de cookies. Los dos procesos usan comunicación asíncrona entre procesos para sincronizarse entre sí. En general, habrá un único proceso por cada pestaña abierta con un sitio web. Sin embargo, en Windows Vista con modo protegido activado, la apertura de contenido privilegiado (como páginas HTML locales) crearán un nuevo proceso, para que no sea limitada por el modo de funcionamiento protegido.20 Extensibilidadeditar Internet Explorer expone también una serie de COMs que permiten a otros componentes extender la funcionalidad del navegador. La extensibilidad se divide en dos tipos: «extensibilidad de navegador» y «extensibilidad de contenido». La extensibilidad de navegador puede ser utilizada para conectar componentes, añadir entradas de menú contextual, barras de herramientas, elementos de menú o objetos auxiliares del explorador. El contenido puede estar en términos de documentos activos (por ejemplo, SVG o MathML) o controles ActiveX. Los controles ActiveX son utilizados para los contenidos manipuladores que hacen posible el uso de contenido empotrado dentro de una página HTML (por ejemplo, Adobe Flash o Microsoft Silverlight). Los objetos.doc se utilizan cuando el tipo de contenido no será incrustado en HTML (por ejemplo, Microsoft Word, PDF o XPS). Los «Add-ons de Internet Explorer» se ejecutan con los mismos privilegios que el navegador mismo, a diferencia de los scripts que tienen un conjunto muy limitado de privilegios. Los add-ons pueden ser instalados de forma local, o directamente por un sitio web. Dado que los add-ons más tienen un acceso privilegiado al sistema, los add-ons pueden y han sido utilizados para comprometer la seguridad del sistema (add-ons maliciosos). Internet Explorer 6 con Service Pack 2 en adelante proporciona diversas herramientas en contra de los add-ons, incluye un Add-on Manager para el control de los controles ActiveX y los objetos auxiliares del explorador y un modo de operación No add-ons, así como mayores restricciones en los sitios web para instalar add-ons. Internet Explorer puede tener hosting por otras aplicaciones a través de un conjunto de interfaces COM. Esto puede ser usado para incrustar el navegador dentro de la funcionalidad de la aplicación. Asimismo, la aplicación de alojamiento puede elegir solo a MSHTML.dll, motor de renderizado, en lugar de todo el navegador. Seguridadeditar Internet Explorer utiliza una seguridad basada en zonas y grupos de sitios sobre determinadas condiciones, incluso si se trata de un Internet o intranet basada en web, así como un usuario en la lista blanca. Las restricciones de seguridad se aplican para cada zona; todos los sitios en una zona están sujetos a las restricciones. Internet Explorer 6 SP2 y posteriores utilizan el Anexo de Ejecución del Servicio de Microsoft Windows para marcar los archivos ejecutables descargados de Internet como potencialmente peligrosos. Esto ayuda a la prevención de accidentes en la instalación de malware. Internet Explorer 7 incluye un filtro contra suplantación de identidad (phishing), que restringe el acceso a sitios falsos a menos que el usuario anule la restricción. Internet Explorer 8, también bloquea el acceso a sitios conocidos por almacenar software malicioso. Las descargas también son analizadas para ver si son conocidas por estar infectadas. En Windows Vista, Internet Explorer se ejecuta de manera predeterminada en lo que se denomina Modo protegido, donde los privilegios del navegador en sí están muy restringidos. Se puede, opcionalmente, navegar fuera de este modo, pero no es recomendable. Esto también limita la eficacia de los privilegios de los add-ons. Como resultado de ello, incluso si el navegador o cualquier add-on está en peligro, el daño que puede causar es limitado. Se liberan periódicamente parches y actualizaciones para el navegador y están disponibles a través del servicio Windows Update, así como a través de Actualizaciones automáticas. Aunque los parches de seguridad siguen siendo lanzados periódicamente para una amplia gama de plataformas, las características más recientes y mejoras de seguridad son liberadas para sistemas basados en Windows Vista y posteriores. Vulnerabilidades de seguridadeditar Internet Explorer ha sido objeto de muchas vulnerabilidades de seguridad y preocupaciones: la mayor parte de spyware, adware, y virus informáticos se transmite través de Internet por la explotación de los fallos y defectos en la arquitectura de seguridad de Internet Explorer, a veces requieren nada más que la visualización de una página web maliciosa para instalar ellos mismos el virus. Una amplia serie de fallos de seguridad que afectan a IE no se originan en el navegador en sí, sino en los ActiveX utilizados por éste. Debido a que los add-ons tienen los mismos privilegios que IE, los defectos pueden ser tan críticos como un defecto del navegador. Otros navegadores que utilizan NPAPI como su mecanismo de extensibilidad sufren los mismos problemas. Cuota de mercadoeditar Gráfica de uso de Internet Explorer2122232425262627282930 La tasa de adopción de Internet Explorer está estrechamente relacionada con la de Microsoft Windows, ya que es su navegador web predeterminado. Desde la integración de Internet Explorer 2.0 con Windows 95 en 1996, y especialmente después de la versión 4.0, la adopción fue muy acelerada: desde menos del 20% en 1996 a alrededor del 40% en 1998 y más del 80% en el año 2000. Este efecto, sin embargo, recientemente se ha denominado el «monocultivo de Microsoft», por analogía a los problemas relacionados con la falta de la biodiversidad en un ecosistema. Un artículo de CNN señaló en el lanzamiento de Internet Explorer 4 que «Internet Explorer de Microsoft ha hecho avances y diversas estimaciones al poner su cuota de mercado del navegador de 30 a 35 por ciento hace un año».31 En 2002, Internet Explorer había sustituido casi por completo a su principal rival. Después de haber luchado y ganado la guerra de navegadores de finales del decenio de 1990, Internet Explorer obtuvo casi total dominio del mercado. Después de haber alcanzado un pico de alrededor del 95% durante 2002 y 2003, su cuota de mercado ha disminuido en un lento pero constante ritmo. Esto se debe principalmente a la adopción de Mozilla Firefox. Las estadísticas indican que es actualmente su más importante competencia. Sin embargo, Internet Explorer sigue siendo el navegador dominante, con una cuota de utilización global de alrededor del 66,10% en abril de 2009.32 Firefox 1.0 ha superado a Internet Explorer 5 a principios de 2005 con Firefox 1.0 en aproximadamente un 8 por ciento de cuota de mercado.33 Un artículo señala en la liberación de Internet Explorer 7 en octubre de 2006, "IE6 tiene la mayor parte del mercado con 77,22%. Internet Explorer 7 ha ascendido a 3,18%, mientras que Firefox 2.0 estaba en 0,69%."34 en noviembre de 2006, con aproximadamente 9% de cuota de mercado.35 Firefox 2.0 ha superado a Firefox 1.x en enero de 2007,36 pero IE7 no supera a IE6 hasta diciembre de 2007.37 En enero de 2008, sus respectivas versiones se situaron en 43% IE7, el 32% IE6, el 16% Firefox 2, el 4% Firefox 3, y Firefox 1.x e IE5 en menos de la mitad de 1 por ciento.38 Cuota de mercado por año y versióneditar Uso aproximado en el tiempo basado en varias fuentes de medición global, promediado para todo un año, un trimestre de este, o el último mes del año, dependiendo de la disponibilidad de las fuentes.212223252627282930 Desde el 2004 el navegador empezó a descender de forma leve pero preocupante, a pesar de que se mantenía en la primera posición pero fue aún más preocupante cuando se lanzó Google Chrome, navegador que creció enormemente y le arrebató el primer lugar en poco tiempo además que tuvo un bajón en el año 2012 con respecto al 2011 bajando de 56,24% a 33,23% siguiendo el año 2013 hasta septiembre el navegador sigue en descenso con 27,95% estando cerca de Firefox, el navegador es criticado por muchos y catalogado como uno de los peores debido a su gran lentitud y que por eso se ha debido su gran caída en el mercado probablemente seguirá en descenso en los próximos años y estará por debajo de Firefox. Las mediciones de uso varían en gran manera según las metodologías de los investigadores quienes deciden usar o no las ponderaciones, agrupar o no el número de visitas diarias a un sitio, y usar muestras de miles o millones de usuarios. Según estas mediciones Internet Explorer tiene el primer o tercer lugar de uso a nivel mundial. Adopción en la industriaeditar El mecanismo de extensión ActiveX es utilizado por muchos sitios web públicos y de aplicaciones web. Del mismo modo, los objetos auxiliares del explorador también son utilizados por muchos motores de búsqueda y empresas de terceros para la creación de add-ons, como por ejemplo un motor de búsqueda en la barra de herramientas. Compatibilidad con sistemas operativoseditar Las versiones de Internet Explorer han tenido con el tiempo una amplia variedad de compatibilidad con sistemas operativos, que van desde estar disponible para muchas plataformas y varias versiones de Windows a la actualidad, en que solo en un par de versiones de Windows se sigue el desarrollo. Muchas versiones de IE tenían soporte a sistemas operativos a los que actualmente están exentos de actualizaciones. El crecimiento de Internet en el decenio de 1990 y 2000 implica que los navegadores actuales con pequeñas cuotas de mercado tienen más usuarios en total que en los primeros años. Por ejemplo, el 90% de cuota de mercado en 1997 serían aproximadamente 60 millones de usuarios, mientras que al comienzo de 2007 el 90% de cuota de mercado equivale a más de 900 millones. El resultado es que las versiones posteriores de IE6 han tenido muchos más usuarios en total que todas las versiones anteriores juntas. El lanzamiento de IE7 a finales de 2006 dio lugar a un colapso de la cuota de mercado de IE6; en febrero de 2007 la cuota de mercado de la versión IE6 estaba alrededor del 50% y IE7 en el 29%.39 Internet Explorer «independiente»editar Algunas versiones iniciales de Internet Explorer 5 se podían ejecutar con un modo de compatibilidad para ejecutar Internet Explorer 4, aunque esta característica se eliminó (también los usuarios de Mac OS podían seguir utilizando Internet Explorer 4.5 después de instalar la versión 5). Si bien Microsoft afirma que es imposible mantener varias versiones de Internet Explorer en la misma máquina, algunos hackers han logrado separar varias versiones de Internet Explorer. Estas son referidas como IE «independientes» y han incluido versiones de la 3 a la 7. * Multiple IE en Windows Web Design. Del desarrollador web Joe Maddalone, quien encontró la solución. * Multiple IE. Descargas de todas las versiones, hechas por Ryan Parman. Microsoft ha dejado de sacar instaladores independientes de Internet Explorer para el público general. Sin embargo, existen procedimientos no oficiales para descargar el paquete de instalación completa. Internet Explorer independiente explota una solución para el infierno de DLL, introducido en Windows 2000, conocida como redirección de llamada de DLL. * Multiple IE, enlace de descarga, incluye las versiones 4.01, IE 5.01, IE 5.5, IE 6.0 y IE 3.0. Cuando Internet Explorer 7 está instalado, un ejecutable que está disponible en «C:\WINDOWS\ie7» oculto por defecto ejecuta Internet Explorer 6, sin embargo, las páginas web son renderizadas usando el motor de IE7. El motor de IE6 puede ser rehabilitado por la colocación de un archivo llamado «iexplore.exe.local» en la carpeta de IE7. Como una alternativa al uso de IE independiente, ahora Microsoft pone a disposición imágenes de Microsoft Virtual PC que contienen copias preactivadas de Windows XP, ya sea con IE 6 o IE 7 instalado. 65 Microsoft recomienda este enfoque para desarrolladores web que busquen probar sus páginas en diferentes versiones de IE, ya que las versiones independientes no están soportadas y podrían no funcionar del mismo modo que una copia debidamente instalada de IE.4041 Internet Explorer en otros sistemas operativoseditar Internet Explorer ha sacado a la luz varias versiones de su navegador para diversos sistemas operativos, como la versión Internet Explorer para Mac, el Internet Explorer para UNIX y el Pocket Internet Explorer para dispositivos móviles. Los dos primeros fueron descontinuados por Microsoft. También es posible instalar Internet Explorer a través de Wine en sistemas operativos del tipo POSIX (GNU/Linux, FreeBSD, Mac OS X, etc.). Con la herramienta winetricks se puede instalar automáticamente la versión 6 del explorador de Microsoft y configurar sus bibliotecas nativamente, y con IE's4linux se pueden instalar las versiones 5.0. 5.5 y 6 y —en modo beta— la versión 7 (la utilización de esta última herramienta está desaconsejada por el equipo de desarrolladores de Wine). Eliminacióneditar Si bien una actualización de Internet Explorer puede ser desinstalada de manera tradicional si el usuario ha guardado los archivos de desinstalación, la cuestión de desinstalar la versión del navegador que se incluye con un sistema operativo sigue siendo controvertida. La idea de la eliminación de Internet Explorer se propuso durante la batalla entre Estados Unidos y Microsoft. Los críticos consideraron que los usuarios deberían tener el derecho de desinstalar Internet Explorer libremente como cualquier otro software o aplicación. Uno de los argumentos de Microsoft durante el juicio fue que la eliminación de Internet Explorer en Windows puede dar lugar a una inestabilidad del sistema. El equipo científico australiano Shane Brooks demostró que Windows 98, de hecho, podría funcionar sin Internet Explorer.42 Brooks pasó a desarrollar software diseñado para personalizar las versiones de Windows mediante la eliminación de «elementos indeseables», que se conoce como 98lite. Más tarde creó XPlite basada en la misma idea. La eliminación de Internet Explorer tiene una serie de consecuencias. Algunas aplicaciones que dependen de las bibliotecas instaladas por el IE pueden fallar o tener comportamientos inesperados. Intuit Quicken es un ejemplo típico, que depende en gran medida a la prestación de las bibliotecas HTML instaladas por el navegador. La ayuda de Windows y el sistema de soporte tampoco funcionarán debido a la fuerte dependencia de los archivos de ayuda HTML y componentes de IE. En Windows XP tampoco es posible ejecutar Microsoft Update con cualquier otro navegador, debido a que el servicio depende de un control ActiveX, que ningún otro navegador soporta. En Windows Vista, Microsoft Update se ejecuta como un applet del panel de control por lo que ya no necesita Internet Explorer. Luego del lanzamiento de Windows 7, se supo que Internet Explorer iba a poder ser desinstalado del sistema. Las sospechas se confirmaron cuando salieron las versiones preliminares; aunque en realidad, en esta versión de Windows, Internet Explorer puede ser desactivado, es decir, se puede volver a activar si el usuario lo desea. Se puede desactivar Internet Explorer en Windows 7 desde «Activar o desactivar las características de Windows». Posterior a Internet Explorereditar Microsoft lanzó Microsoft Edge integrado en el sistema operativo Windows 10. Este navegador es una sustitución de Internet Explorer. Referenciaseditar # Volver arriba↑ «Microsoft Edge es el nuevo navegador de Windows 10». El Universal (Venezuela). Consultado el 29 de abril de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Net Applications (ed.). «Desktop Browser Market Share» (en inglés). Consultado el 19 de abril de 2012. # Volver arriba↑ StatCounter (ed.). «StatCounter Global Stats» (en inglés). Consultado el 19 de abril de 2012. # Volver arriba↑ StatOwl (ed.). «Web Browser Market Share» (en inglés). Consultado el 19 de abril de 2012. # Volver arriba↑ W3Counter (ed.). «Global Web Stats» (en inglés). Consultado el 19 de abril de 2012. # Volver arriba↑ «Internet Explorer 10 ya disponible para Windows 7». 26 de febrero de 2012. # Volver arriba↑ Hall, Kevin (17 de marzo de 2010). Dvice.com, ed. «Internet Explorer 9 adds HTML5, drops Windows XP». # Volver arriba↑ Foley, Mary Jo (16 de marzo de 2010). ZDNet, ed. «Microsoft IE9 developer preview with HTML5 support ready for download». Archivado desde el original el 28 de noviembre de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Hachamovitch, Dean (23 de junio de 2010). «HTML5, Native: Third IE9 Platform Preview Available for Developers». En Microsoft. IEBlog (en inglés). Archivado desde el original el 28 de noviembre de 2015. Consultado el 23 de junio de 2010. Parámetro desconocido |urltrad= ignorado (ayuda) # Volver arriba↑ Guerra de navegadores en Biztech # Volver arriba↑ Paul Thurrott (22 de enero de 1997). «Microsoft and Spyglass kiss and make up». En Penton Media Inc. Windows IT Pro. Consultado el 25 de febrero de 2007. # Volver arriba↑ Netscape Historia # Volver arriba↑ Anderson, Tim (16 de marzo de 2010). The Register, ed. «Microsoft's Internet Explorer 9 embraces – yes – HTML5»(en inglés). Consultado el 16 de marzo de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ FilterTool # Volver arriba↑ Usando el script # Volver arriba↑ Tipografia # Volver arriba↑ WinInet # Volver arriba↑ «Internet Explorer Architecture». MSDN. Consultado el 10 de enero de 2007. # Volver arriba↑ Post en MSDN # Volver arriba↑ «IEBlog: IE8 and Loosely-Coupled IE (LCIE)» (en inglés). Consultado el 2009. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n ñ'' ''o p'' ''q r'' ''s t'' ''u v'' ''w x'' ''y Market share for browsers, operating systems and search engines Error en la cita: Etiqueta no válida; el nombre "nashare" está definido varias veces con contenidos diferentes # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' Browser wars: High price, huge rewards | Tech News on ZDNet # ↑ Saltar a:''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g h'' ''i j'' ''k l'' ''m n'' ''ñ o'' ''p q'' ''r s'' TheCounter.com: The Full-Featured Web Counter with Graphic Reports and Detailed Information # Volver arriba↑ TheCounter.com: The Full-Featured Web Counter with Graphic Reports and Detailed Information # ↑ Saltar a:''a b'' ''c CNN – Behind the numbers: Browser market share – October 8, 1998 # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' ''d Web Analytics | Online Business Optimization by Omniture # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' marketshare.hitslink.com, ed. (2009). «Browser Version Market Share». Consultado el 26 de septiembre de 2010. # ↑ Saltar a:''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g Market Share 2010 overall Market Share 2010 browsers # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h Market Share 2011 Version Share 2011 # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n ñ'' ''o Market Share 2012 Version Share 2012 # Volver arriba↑ CNN – It's out: Microsoft unveils Internet Explorer 4.0 – Sept. 30, 1997 # Volver arriba↑ «Market share for browsers, operating systems and search engines». Consultado el 2009. # Volver arriba↑ Market share for browsers, operating systems and search engines # Volver arriba↑ The editor # Volver arriba↑ Market share for browsers, operating systems and search engines # Volver arriba↑ Market share for browsers, operating systems and search engines # Volver arriba↑ Market share for browsers, operating systems and search engines # Volver arriba↑ Market share for browsers, operating systems and search engines # Volver arriba↑ e-marketing # Volver arriba↑ IE6 and IE7 Running on a Single Machine # Volver arriba↑ Multiple IEs on one machine # Volver arriba↑ USDOJ Véase tambiéneditar * Anexo:Versiones de Internet Explorer * Internet Explorer para Mac * Internet Explorer para UNIX * Active Desktop * Anexo:Comparativa de navegadores web Enlaces externoseditar * Sitio web oficial de Internet Explorer. * Anuncio del fin del soporte de Internet Explorer para Mac OS (en inglés). * Historia de Internet Explorer (en inglés).